Sweet Sacrifice
by Sakura Lilith K-o Asakura
Summary: -"terminare por volverme loca"-   -"¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ya lo estás? Mírate, estas parada  frente a un espejo, hablando sola"-    ya se, pesimo summary.. mejor entren y lean.. x


Sweet Sacrifice

By Sakura Hikari K-o Asakura

* * *

><p>DISCLAMIER: Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle no me pertenece, le pertenece a CLAMP, yo este…, solo he tomado prestados a dos de los personajes para hacer esta abominación xD<p>

* * *

><p>POV SAKURA<p>

* * *

><p>Sabes que te has enamorado de la persona equivocada, o al menos eso es lo que dice toda tu familia.<p>

Dicen que no es la persona adecuada, que solo va a traerte problemas y que por su culpa te quedaras estancada el resto de tu vida.

Mas sin embargo tu y, bueno para mi desgracia yo soy tu, así que si tu no lo ves así, yo tampoco.

También sabes que es extraño todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, todo esto es tan fantasioso, pero a la vez sabes que es tan real, aun a pesar de la época en la que vivimos.

Siempre pensaste que todos esos cuentos, mitos y leyendas, eran eso, solo historias fantasiosas de hechos que jamás existieron.

Hasta que comenzaron a llegar a tu memoria fragmentos de tantas vidas pasadas, que llego a tal grado de darte miedo, porque todo era tan real, tan vivida, que es prácticamente imposible separar la imaginación de la realidad.

A qué viene todo esto, bueno, la respuesta es sencilla, eres una bruja, si, tan irreal y zafado como se pueda leer y escuchar, lo eres y no lo puedes negar. El sabe lo que eres, aun cuando no tengas ni la más remota idea de cómo usar todos tus dones, o como hacerlos funcionar por lo menos, porque has sido tan cobarde como para atreverte a saber cómo usarlos, como despertarlo en si.

Aun a pesar de todo eso, sabes que llevas a otra persona dentro de ti, y estas bastante consciente de ello, y sabes que el también tiene su doble personalidad, así como siempre lo ves, de lindo y tierno contigo, que se preocupa por todos y trata de ayudarlos en lo que puede, tan gentil y noble y todas esas cursilerías, sabes que dentro de él, hay alguien como yo, tan frio y calculador que no le importa en lo mas mínimo matar a alguien para conseguir lo que quiere. Y tu también eres tan dulce y gentil con la gente que a veces eres tan empalagosa que me das asco.

Pero nada puedo hacer, porque vivo dentro de ti, así como Az vive dentro de él. Sabes que te gustaría hacer algo al respecto, y que esa ves hace ya siglos intentaste deshacerte de mi, claro no te funciono e intentaste reparar lo que habías hecho, y terminamos así, dos personas tan diferentes, personalidades que jamás se mezclarían como agua y aceite, atrapadas en un mismo cuerpo, solo nos ha quedado aprender a convivir para no matarnos una a la otra, cosa que sería un gran problema, si se muere una, morimos las dos, y tendríamos que esperar a renacer de nuevo, es tedioso.

-Sabes que eso no tiene nada que ver con nuestro problema inicial, ¿verdad?- dices recostada en tu cama, y te levantas mirando al espejo.

-**Sí, eso ya lo sé, pero sabes que todo eso es un inicio, el inicio de todos los problemas, porque te enamoraste de aquel mocoso-**

-No es ningún mocoso, tiene nombre y es Syaoran-

**-Sí, si, como sea, el punto es que, te dije que todo esto iba a traernos problemas, tanto para nosotras con nuestra familia, como problemas para él, tus padres tienen la maña se sobre reaccionar a las cosas, mírate ahora envuelta en este problema, quieren sacarte de la escuela, te vigilan en todos lados, piden informes de ti en la escuela, sabes es tedioso que estén todo el día sobre nosotras, y qué decir del pobre chico, los problemas que también le hemos ocasionado, y me incluyo solo porque no puedo detenerte cuando haces tus estupideces, digo si de porsi ya nos miran raro en la escuela cada vez que te quedas callada por largos periodos para discutir conmigo, tus padres simplemente odian al niño, sabes que jamás aceptarían su relación, y mira que estar juntos solo en la escuela, y actividades extra clase patrocinadas por tu escuela, bueno, tienes que hacer algo con eso.-**

-Eso lo sé, de verdad que intento solucionar todo esto, pero cada vez me siento más presionada, los problemas, la escuela, y sabes que el podría irse después de estas vacaciones y los problemas en su casa no se solucionan, tengo tanto miedo de que se valla, si por mi fuera me iría con él, a su madre le agrado bastante como para que me haya dicho "dime mama" ¡quien en su santo juicio te dice eso! Pero se que con eso le daría más problemas a Syaoran, digo, mi padre lo acusaría de secuestro y ya cumplió la mayoría de edad, y en este año cumplirá 19, podría ir a la cárcel aunque no fuera verdad ¡por Kami, odio tener 16, peor aún, me faltan meses para cumplirlos, es tan desesperante y también odio ser tan inútil como una niña de 5 años!-

**-No voy a dejarte sola, digo no es como si pudiera hacerlo, te he ayudado a soportar el dolor físico y emocional por lapsos pequeños, pero en definitiva no creo que quieras dejarme salir para que controle este cuerpo y ayudarte a soportar todos los problemas que se avecinan, tienes que aprender a superar esto-**

-¿Y si no puedo? Tu eres la fuerte, la que puede con todo eso y aun mas, la que no le importa herir a nadie con tal de salir ilesa y zafarse de los problemas, culpar a los demás y se va sin preocupación alguna por lo que les pase a todos, yo no, soy la niñita frágil que llora de todo, que causa problemas, que hace sufrir a la gente cuando piensa que es para protegerlos, y no, ya no puedo, se que tarde o temprano colapsare y terminare por volverme loca.-

**-Hablas de locura ¿terminar de volverte loca? ¿Qué no te has dado cuenta de que ya lo estás? Mírate, estas parada frente a un espejo, hablando sola. Date cuenta de las cosas, ya no eres una niña, eres lo suficientemente grandecita como para defenderte sola, para saber qué es lo que tienes que hacer ante las adversidades, eres lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderte, sabes que, siempre voy a protegerte cuando sea necesario, como Syaoran, ese niño por Kami podría dar su vida para mantenerte a salvo, no me veas así, lo sé, odias la idea de que algo malo le pase, pero, a veces las cosas son inevitables, y que quede claro que no le deseo la muerte, bueno antes si, pero las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos meses, tengo gran curiosidad de conocer en persona a Az-**

-Lil, sabes que Az no sale a menos de que Syaoran se encuentre en peligro, y la verdad, yo tampoco lo conozco, no es que no quiera hacerlo, pero, de las escasas personas que lo han visto, bueno me han comentado muchas cosas, me lo he imaginado como tu, pero en niño.-

**-Así como tú eres un Syaoran pero en niña, ¿o no, pequeña Sakura?, y no me hagas esas caras, sabes que tengo razón, así que deja de darle vueltas a todo este embrollo y haz algo de una buena vez, porque no estoy dispuesta a seguir así-**

- Tengo una idea, y no es que sea de mis mejores ideas, pero me pongo una meta a dos años, así como hable con él, cuándo me dijo que probablemente se iría, una plan de aquí a dos años, cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, para eso tendría que conseguir un trabajo, de medio tiempo claro, por la escuela y todo eso, juntar el suficiente fondo monetario como para irme de casa y estar un tiempo por mi cuenta, hasta que el vuelva-

**-Tu idea es pésima, no es por nada, pero nadie va a darte trabajo, y no sabes hacer la gran cosa más que cuidar bebes, no sé como aguantas a esas cosas, además quien te asegura que el vuelva por ti…-**

-¡El regresara! Además no dije que era seguro que se iría, es probable, si las cosas en su familia se estabilizan, pero eso ya lo hable con él, le dije lo que pensaba y lo que haría, se que serian dos años difíciles, pues no lo vería, no… no lo tendría cerca de mi… el…-

**- No puedo creerlo, eres… aaaahh!... de cierta forma sigues siendo una niña en esas cosas, date cuenta de una cosa, y que te quede bien claro, es un hombre, y todos ellos son iguales, en todas nuestras vidas pasadas, siempre ha sido lo mismo, ¡dime por culpa de quien siempre terminamos muertas! Que no te das cuenta, estas cometiendo ese error, siempre es lo mismo, te enamoras de alguien que es dulce y tierno contigo, pero que es lo que pasa después ¡dímelo! Resulta que siempre terminan teniendo un secreto y terminan exponiéndonos, ¡dime cuantas veces no hemos muerto por uno de ellos! Y es algo que se repite, siempre…-**

-¡Basta! El es diferente, y no me vengas con eso porque quieras o no tu también terminas cediendo, tu también te enamoraste y que fue lo que paso, ¿eh?, dímelo Lil, ¡dilo!, te traiciono, dime cuantas veces no volvió a ocurrir, aun cuando estábamos consientes de todo, lo seguimos haciendo, dime entonces ¿Por qué? Lo sabes ¿verdad? inevitablemente, también te has vuelto a enamorar-

**-Entonces sabemos lo que puede pasar, dime entonces ¿estás dispuesta a volverte a sacrificar? Dime ¿sacrificarías todo lo que tienes, aunque te costara la vida, por estar junto a él y tratar de ser feliz? ¿Por protegerlo? ¿Aunque tu familia termine despreciándote, que terminen desheredándote y no quieran volver a saber de ti?-**

-No se para que me haces todas esas preguntas, si ya sabes cuales van a ser mis respuestas, es bastante obvio, claro que estoy dispuesta a sacrificarme por el.-

**-Entonces que así sea-**

Y es entonces cuando todo se vuelve a repetir, te apartas de aquel espejo, mirando todo lo que hay a tu alrededor, poco a poco te das cuenta de que, las cosas ya no son iguales, siempre todo es tan cambiante, como en este mundo en el que vives lleno de hipocresía, lleno de personas que no entienden las cosas y se hacen daño unos a otros, en un lugar donde siempre tienes que pelear para sobrevivir, no importa la forma, todo con tal de salir adelante, pero dime que es lo que les va a traer todo eso, antes solía distinguir lo que yo creía mas importante...

Pero con el paso del tiempo y con ayuda de algunas personas… te das cuenta que todo lo que siempre habías creído era una gran mentira, una gran y estúpida mentira, tan vacía como te sientes ahora, si, quizá así de vacía, y sola, tan sola como cuando no me tenias siquiera a mí, y ahora que te has rodeado de buenas personas, y tienes a alguien que te ama y que amas con tal intensidad, estas tan dispuesta a volverte a sacrificar por la persona que mas amas en esta vida.

Quizá muchos piensen, "que estupidez" y tal vez tengan razón, pero así eres, así soy, así somos, siempre arriesgándonos sin saber, solo esperando a que todo pase, intentando dar todo de nuestra parte, aunque muchas veces no logremos nada y solo encontremos el final de nuestro camino.

"Nunca terminas de aprender" pero es como todo, por eso quizá "_no existan las coincidencias, tan solo existe lo inevitable_"

Solo queda aprender a vivir, y a sobrevivir…

* * *

><p>aww queridos lectores, pues.. este.. despues de mucho.. muuucho tiempo de no escribir nada xD.. aqui le straigo esta cosa.. que... la verdad ni idea de donde salio.. bueno si pero naahh para que le shago el cuento tan largo... espero les haya gustado y kiza.. solo kiza.. esto tenga continuacionn este ke me faltaba... mmm...mmm... a si {basada en echos reales}, solo algunas cositas...(si como no.. MENTIROSAAA! ¬¬) cof cof.. este me voy.. x ke.. este.. como ke tengo ke ir a sacar a los perros... xD y con la flojera que tengo... ni ganas de respirar tengo.. asi de grande esta mi flojera xD..<p>

cuidense.. nos veremos despues ^^

portense mal.. cuidense bn.. xD.. jaja.. digo.. portense bn... y... y si no pues... me invitan xD x ke es periodo vacacional de semana santa y pascua y aii.. ke flojera.. deveras.. no hay ganas ni ide ir al refri x algo de beber xDD.. ademas de que hace un calor.. ke uff.. afuera parece horno ¬¬... hace rato me mandaron a la tienda y me sentia como pollo rostizado T^T.. les juro que como ke ya empezaba a oler a carne asada xD... aa.. pues.. sin mas.. me paso a retirar...

PD: si les ha gustado, que espero que si.. no hay necesidad de estar registrados... comenten... (cof cof.. TRADUCCION: dejenme reviwes aww... como extraño los comentarios digo despues de no escribir mucho tiempo.. de menos dejenme algo como.. "necesitas ir a un psicologo ._.UU"... "tienes problemas mentales, conosco a alguien ke te puede ayudar".. y cosas de esas xDD...)

PD2: perdonen mis faltas de ortografia.. xD... si.. ya se que hay muchas, no hace falta ni decirlo.. pero.. les juro que es la decidia xD... tiene la culpa x causarme tanta flojera de terminar de revisar.. y de escribir bien estas notas de autora xD..

hasta la proxima

biie..


End file.
